earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Albert Einstein
|real name = Albert Einstein |kanji = |romaji = |current alias = |aliases = Dr. Einstein |editorial names = |relatives = Lieser Einstein Hans Albert Einstein Eduard "Tete" Einstein |affiliation = |base of operation = |status = Active Deceased |identity = Public |citizenship = German |sexuality = |marital status = Widower |occupation = Scientist |education = Federal polytechnic school (1896–1900; B.A., 1900) University of Zurich (Ph.D., 1905) |species = Cyborg Human |gender = Male |height = 3.0 meters 1.75 meters |weight = |eyes = brown |hair = White Dark Brown |unusual features = |sacred gear = |origin = |universe = |placebirth = Ulm, Kingdom of Württemberg, German Empire |creator = |first = }} Dr. Albert Einstein (14 March 1879 – 18 April 1955) was an German-born human cyborg male theoretical physicist who developed the theory of relativity, one of the two pillars of modern physics (alongside quantum mechanics). He is best known to the general public for his mass–energy equivalence formula , which has been dubbed "the world's most famous equation". He received the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics "for his services to theoretical physics, and especially for his discovery of the law of the photoelectric effect", a pivotal step in the development of quantum theory. Near the beginning of his career, Einstein thought that Newtonian mechanics was no longer enough to reconcile the laws of classical mechanics with the laws of the electromagnetic field. This led him to develop his special theory of relativity during his time at the Swiss Patent Office in Bern (1902–1909). However, he realized that the principle of relativity could also be extended to gravitational fields, and he published a paper on general relativity in 1916 with his theory of gravitation. He continued to deal with problems of statistical mechanics and quantum theory, which led to his explanations of particle theory and the motion of molecules. He also investigated the thermal properties of light which laid the foundation of the photon theory of light. In 1917, he applied the general theory of relativity to model the structure of the universe. Except for one year in Prague, Einstein lived in Switzerland between 1895 and 1914, during which time he renounced his German citizenship in 1896, then received his academic diploma from the Swiss federal polytechnic school (later the Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule, ETH) in Zürich in 1900. After being stateless for more than five years, he acquired Swiss citizenship in 1901, which he kept for the rest of his life. In 1905, he was awarded a PhD by the University of Zurich. The same year, he published four groundbreaking papers during his renowned ''annus mirabilis (miracle year) which brought him to the notice of the academic world at the age of 26. Einstein taught theoretical physics at Zurich between 1912 and 1914 before he left for Berlin, where he was elected to the Prussian Academy of Sciences. In 1933, while Einstein was visiting the United States, Adolf Hitler came to power. Because of his Jewish background, Einstein did not return to Germany.He settled in the United States and became an American citizen in 1940. On the eve of World War II, he endorsed a letter to President Franklin D. Roosevelt alerting him to the potential development of "extremely powerful bombs of a new type" and recommending that the US begin similar research. This eventually led to the Manhattan Project. Einstein supported the Allies, but he generally denounced the idea of using nuclear fission as a weapon. He signed the Russell–Einstein Manifesto with British philosopher Bertrand Russell, which highlighted the danger of nuclear weapons. He was affiliated with the Institute for Advanced Study in Princeton, New Jersey, until his death in 1955. However, his brain was extracted without the conscent to his kin, and was kept in a special liquid to preserve it. The brain was then aquired by Elihas Starr where he'd conducted cybernetic experiments. Starr was considered the pioneer and the first man to look into bio-enhancements during that time. Created a mechanical body, Starr was able to "revive" Einstein's brain within the bio-mechanical body, and brought Einstein back from the dead. When Einstein came to, was put into a deep sleep via induced coma until the year 2001 AD where Cody Cuidightheach was able to bring him back. Awakening, Einstein soon became the first cyborg and went on to help schools and institutions across the world. Personality Appearance Powers & Abiliies Technorganic Physiology: Upon clinical death in 1955, Einstein's brain was extracted seven hours after his death by Elihas Starr. Using his scientific inventions of mechines and bio-science, was able to revive Einstein's bring, and insert it into an biological-mechanical vessel made entirely out of vibranium he got from Africa. This new body, which was upgraded over time, allowed Eintein to gain superhuman attribures and energy projection capabilities, along with immortality and the disregard of fall damage. *'Superhuman Strength': Einstein gained superhuman strength with the capability of lifting over 60 tons. He's shown the strengt h hold throw living organisms with ease, and smash through solid brick walls, and bend metal pylons. He's even shown to be much more stronger then even ogresses when he fought against Tionishia. *'Superhuman Durability': Made entirely out of vibranium alloy, Einstein physical mechanical consitution made him virtually indestructible by any human or Earthly means of destruction, penetration and cutting. He's shown to take a hail of bullets with no damage to the body. Even going against even supernatural entities such as Vampires had no effect. Fall damage has shown to have no effect, easily surviving any forms of height. Since it's vibranium, he's able to absorb any forms of energy and even kinetic energy and use it for himself. *'Superhuman Speed' *'Energy Projection' Abilities Genius-Level Intellect Paraphernalia Weapons Einstein's plasma sword: Einstein's plasma sword is an superheated sword of plasma encased in a energy fiield that takes the form of an red massive sword. The sword was created by Elihas Starr when he created the technorganic mechanical body. It's one of the first iterations of the plasma sword created by the terrans, and the only one of its kind besides the Kunzahkrii from the Aedric Order. Category:Cyborg Category:German Category:Male Category:Scientist